The Rise of TLLM
by Kuroi Tetsu
Summary: They had won. Honest was dead and the corrupt capitol had fallen, but was it all over. Tatsumi and co. find themselves in a world different to there own. Join these former assassins as they curve themselves a place in history. First story, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo, Kuroi Tetsu over here. I've had an idea for an Akame Ga Kill x RWBY crossover for a while now. What you have before is the result. This is my first fic so there's bound to be some mistakes here and there so after reading please give constructive reviews so I may improve myself and meet the reader's standards.**

 **I will be using AGK anime story line.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The sound of laughter and fireworks the night as the residents of the Capitol celebrated the victory of the Revolutionary Army and the end of the Empire's tyranny. The Great Empire that had seen 1000 years of prosperity had fallen into darkness. The nobles treated the commoners as less than livestock and the Imperial Army that had sworn itself to protect the people abused their authority to get away with crimes against the citizens.

The Emperor of this depraved nation was nothing more than a puppet; a naïve child who knew nothing about the suffering of his people. He was merely a child who had to take the throne after the unfortunate passing of his father unknowing of the fact that he was being used while his Prime Minister Honest controlled the Empire from behind the scene.

Anyone who dared to stand against him, be it a commoner or noble, was publicly executed and made an example of.

Although not everything went according to Honest's will as an organization had formed with the sole purpose of overthrowing the Empire and his assassination. If the members of this organization were simple civilians then it would be a simple matter. Instead, it's members primarily consisted of generals and other prominent figures in the military, such as the '100-Man Slayer' Bulat, and others who had defected for the sake of their ideal empire.

As the years passed by the Revolutionary Army had increased its sphere of influence until finally they launched an all-out invasion on the Capitol which ended with the death of the Prime Minister and the Revolutionary Army's victory, at the price of countless casualties on both sides. At long last, the Empire had a future untainted by darkness, and it was all thanks to the honorable men and women of that put their life on the line for their nation.

…at least, that was the story that would be recorded in history.

A beautiful young women in a green cloak with short blonde hair with two long bangs framing the sides was seen leaning against a pillar next to a bar, observing the celebrations with a small smile on her face. To most, she was Leone, a tough girl from the slums, a heavy drinking champion, and a professional swindler who throughout the years had tricked unsuspecting men into treating her to food and drinks only to ditch them later when their back is turned, often taking their money in the process.

In reality, she was a member of an elite assassination group created by the Revolutionary Army called Night Raid which was led by former General Najenda. After being scouted by the rebellion for eliminating a few corrupt nobles she was enlisted into Night Raid, where she contributed to slowly but surely weakening the Capitol by removing influential figures who used their authority for corrupt purposes.

During her time in Night Raid, she experienced many new meetings and as many painful goodbyes. She knew that it was a thankless job, that she would be labeled as a criminal even if her intentions were noble, that she would see her comrades fall, but she didn't give up. She kept walking down that road cursed with tragedy, all for the sake of fulfilling the hopes and dreams of the fallen.

After a few minutes of just leaning against the pillar, Leone stood straight with a barely visible wince and began to make her way through the crowd, towards a destination unknown to all but her.

Earlier today, Night Raid had spearheaded the invasion on the Capitol and just a few hours ago she had caught a fleeing Prime Minister and crushed his head like a pumpkin with her bare fists, at the cost of him inflicting a mortal wound on her. If it wasn't for the pain she would be rolling on the ground, groaning in embarrassment for being wounded by a man whose _only_ skills in life were manipulation and eating. If the blonde brawler had attacked as soon as she spotted him instead of letting him activating his teigu(imperial arm), then she wouldn't have lost her own because of it and her body wouldn't be riddled with bullet holes. The only reason she was still standing was through shear will power.

After saying goodbye to the last living members of her group she made her way into the city to enjoy her last moments.

Leone slowly made way into a quiet alleyway, far away from people's view, where she collapsed onto the cold, hard ground. Her cloak opened to reveal blood soaked bandages around her abdomen. The blonde could feel her body growing colder by the second, her strength leaving her, as blood pooled around her from her wounds that had reopened.

Despite death looming over her she felt neither regret nor despair. Instead, she felt content.

She was finally reuniting with her beloved fallen family of misfits.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Do you believe this to be wise, Sister?"

"Yes."

"But an action such as this could-"

"Do not question me, Little Sister. It would be best to remember who is eldest here."

"…very well. I sincerely hope you do not come regret this."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Is she awake yet?" A young male voice asked.

"No." Another young male voice answered with irritation clearly visible in his voice.

"How long is she going to sleep? It's been days already?" The first voice asked again in a whiny tone.

"Well, Leone does have a tendency to oversleep. I wouldn't put it past her to have slept through the entire invasion." Another voice, this time a young girl's, commented in a bored manner.

"Hey that's not true!" The second voice stated defensively. "You know Nee-san's not as much of a slacker as this guy."

"Oi! I'll have you know that I actually can spend my free time doing something worthwhile." The first voice grumbled out.

"There's a big difference between 'can' and 'do'" This reply was of course responded with a few colorful words from the first voice.

…

"So is she awake yet?" The first voice asked again.

"Oh for the love of-no! She's still asleep! She was asleep yesterday and she was asleep when you asked five minutes ago, so five minutes later when you ask me if she's yet, my answer would most likely be 'no'! Just shut up and wait till she wakes up." The Second voice angrily said.

…

"What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"…You know what? I fuckin' hate you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Leone yelled as she sat up in her bed, not being able to take anymore bickering from the two. Their constant back and forth banter had woken her up from an amazing dream that she was already starting to forget. After shutting up the nuisances she plopped back down on her bed, trying to get some well-deserved rest. ' _Seriously! What does a women need to get some slee-wait wha-?'_

Golden eyes snapped open as Leone shot up from the bed. She was supposed to be dead wasn't she? There wouldn't have been anytime for someone to save her as she had lost too much blood when she was waiting for death in that alleyway. So how-?

"Wow. You two actually managed to wake her up. Guess you aren't incompetent after all." Said the female voice amusedly.

Snapping her head towards the sound, she faced three kids, two boys and a girl, who seemed to be around the age of seven or eight. Two of them were seated next to a table with a tray of teacups and a teapot, and another tray with various snacks on it. The third was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pocket. The room they were in was fairly large, with three more beds- one next to hers and two directly opposite, a window between them.

The boy seated next to the table had brown hair and looked at her with fondness in his brown eyes. He wore a tan sweater vest and a pair of black shorts.

The boy leaning against the wall had shoulder length green hair with red goggles decorating his head and green eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts and waved at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

The girl stood a bit shorter than the two boys and had pink eyes and long pink hair tied in twin tails. She wore a pink blouse and was just casually sitting there sipping tea in an elegant manner. The fact that the girl paid more attention to tea rather than the blonde kind of irked her.

"T-Tatsumi… Mei… Lubbock… y-you're…" Leone stuttered out as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

She recognized them. How could she not?

They were her precious family, the comrades she had fought alongside with countless times.

"Hmph. You finally wake up and the first thing you do is cry? I honestly don't remember being such a baby." Teased Mein quickly wiping her own tears as they formed, the hypocrite.

"It's great to see you too, Nee-san." Tatsumi said with a smile while Lubbock rapidly blinked away tears. It wouldn't do for someone as manly as himself to cry over something like this.

Though none of this escaped Leone's eyes.

"You guys… you're… " Leone muttered with wide eyes. She lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes, her form trembling.

The others, worried about their normally upbeat blonde teammate, were about to comfort her when they heard a snicker, originating from Leone. The snickers soon turned into full blown laughter. " Pfft-hahahahaaa-midgets! You guys turned into fuckin' midgets! Oh GOD!" Leone managed to get out between her laughter while clutching her aching stomach, tears streaming from her eyes.

She found this incredibly funny; three of Night Raids most experienced members in the form of little kids. If this was a dream she sure as hell didn't want to wake up!

The sight of her laughing seemed to have clearly pissed off the other three occupants of the room if the comically large tick marks on each of their heads were any indication.

"Hooh. Isn't that the pot calling the cattle black." The pinkette remarked with a twitching smile, clearly wishing she had her beloved Pumpkin to blast a few holes through the laughing blonde. Instead she tossed Leone a handheld mirror that she took out from… somewhere. "Shouldn't you be aware of your _own_ state before you laugh at us, kitty midget."

Curious to what her fellow assassin was talking about Leone looked at her reflection in the small mirror with plain wooden frame. To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

In the mirror, Leone stared at the face of little girl with messy blonde hair that went slightly lower than her shoulder. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants. Ignoring the question of how she got into those clothes, she patted her chest- her flat as bored chest- and let out a whimper. Her 'girls' had shrunk to the point of non-existence. She also seemed to be the same age as the others- her pride as the tallest female in Night Raid utterly shattered. She was now slightly taller than Mein but still shorter than the boys.

'I take it back; if this is a dream please wake me up!'

It was then that she noticed the other changes.

Raising a trembling hand she touched the fluffy cat ears on top of her head. "Why am I in my Beast form? Lionelle was destroyed during the invasion!" The blonde asked frantically, wincing at the reminder of her destroyed Teigu, hoping that there wouldn't be any questions to exactly _how_ it was destroyed. She turned her head and noticed the lack of a tail. A shame really; it was her favorite trait.

"Okay, answers. Now." Leone demanded, all previous humor gone.

"We don't know. We all woke up like this; de-aged and in an unknown location." Lubbock spoke up for the first since she had awakening. "We met an old friend when we woke up, but there's something we were able to find out on our own." He moved towards the window opposite to the young cat girl's bed and made a 'come here' gesture.

Getting up from the bed Leone followed the green haired boy. When he moved the curtains, exposing the night sky, Leone got the second shock of the night.

Far off in the distance she saw a wooded area and the countless stars that littered the sky. It was fairly normal and peaceful… that is if she were to ignore the shattered moon hanging in the sky, mocking her with the implications of what it meant.

"We're not in our world anymore."

* * *

 **Annnnnd that's it for the first chapter. So what do you think?**

 **Like it? Hate it? Leave a review. All** _ **constructive**_ **reviews that will help me improve my skills will be deeply appreciated.**

 **This is Kuroi Tetsu signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Kuroi Tetsu here. Sorry about not updating for so long, i hade several school assignments and tests that kept me busy and the lack of internet connection didnt help much. The best i can do is update the story once a month.**

 **Well...I'll try to atleast.**

 **I'm not going to abandon the fic just yet, i spent too many nights without sleep trying to organize my ideas for it and I'm not going to just quit. I'll try my best to bring you readers an awesome fic so please keep supporting me.**

* * *

In a house near the edge of Martin Village, a man was preparing dinner for the young guests that had been staying with him for the past few days. He was a 25 year old man with a slight stubble on his chin, dark blue hair and eyes. He had white bull horns protruding from the sides of his head and was wearing a grey sweatshirt and black pants.

He was one of Minstral's top ranking huntsmen, a respected figure in the faunus community, an infamous perfectionist when it comes to household chores and appearance, and the owner of this house. At the moment, the bull faunus was in the middle of adding just the right amount of special sauce to the steak to properly bring out the exquisite taste of the meat.

Yes, he was cooking steak. Just because he had characteristics of an herbivorous animal didn't mean that he would be the same. A faunus's diet was determined by upbringing and\or preference, not the genetic code.

He was so engrossed in his task that even with the enhanced senses of his race and awareness developed from years of experience as a huntsman, he missed the sounds of feet against the floor that rapidly grew closer.

SLAM! "SU-SAN!"

The combination of the kitchen door slamming open and the sudden call of his nickname caused the blue haired man to lose focus and spill sauce on the steak and some around the stove. His brow twitching slightly, Susanoo turned to look towards the young blond faunus was the cause of his blunder.

Leone stared at Susanoo with wide eyes and mouth agape, wondering how someone who had clearly died fighting the Empire's strongest was still alive and kicking, cooking in this case. He didn't even look a day older than when he died. This

However, such thoughts were currently irrelevant.

"I see that you're awake." The elder faunus turned his attention back to the, in his opinion, ruined steak. He didn't spill enough to ruin the dish but as a professional chef he couldn't accept it.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while so go freshen up, I'll call you when it's ready." He ignored the flabbergasted girl in favor of wondering what to do with the steak, idly wondering if he should just let Leone eat it, the girl not having much of a preference when it comes to meat dishes-and immediately proceeded to mentally kick himself.

He could not-would not-serve such…imperfect meals to his guests, much less his most precious friends. But he could not just waste food like this…

In the end he decided to cook another steak and let her eat both of them. Out of everyone in Night Raid Leone had the largest appetite, second only to Akame.

"Dinner? DINNER?!" Leone exclaimed, "Sure! How about a 7 course meal of explanations with a side dish of bloody truth for starters?" The stress might have lowered her skill in making jokes, she usually had better material than this. "No! I don't want food, I NEED answers!" Tatsumi, Mein and Lubbok remained in the hallway, having followed Leone after she ran out when told about Susanoo.

Leone's reaction was completely understandable. People would be confused and would look for answers when faced with a situation such as their own.

"My boobs shrank Su-san, they SHRANK! How do you expect me eat at a time like this?!"

' _That's_ what you're worried about?' Everyone thought with a sweatdrop. It made sense in a way considering that Leone always held her priorities in a very strange, read 'utterly ridiculous', order.

"We'll talk after dinner." Susanoo stated. Leone had been the last to wake up and she hadn't had any food for the time she was unconscious.

Leone opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by a LOUD growl from her stomach that immediately shut her up. "T-This isn't over." Leone muttered with a dark blush and left the kitchen, all the while ignoring the smug Biological Teigu-turned faunus and the snickering from her fellow assassin-turned children.

After the children left the kitchen, Susanoo continued with his original task, "Now where did I put that meat cleaver…"

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Dinner went quietly that night, not because of any tension between the people present, but because they were too busy enjoying their meal. Leone and Lubbock sat at one side while Tatsumi and Mein stayed opposite them and Susanoo sat at the middle. Leone had tried getting alcohol from Susanoo but had been immediately rejected since she was way too underage to be drinking.

(Leone wanted to drown her sorrow away in alcohol when she had trouble getting on the chair because of her height. She almost broke down at the thought of not having any booze for a decade or so.)

For as long as they could remember the time spent at breakfast, lunch and dinner were the only time the members of Night Raid could relax. At those times there was no fear of dying on a mission the next day, or having to bury another comrade. For a short while they could enjoy the company of those that had accepted as family without worrying about what the future holds.

So they enjoyed the meal in silence, recalling the short moments of peace they had while on a path soaked by the blood of friends and foes alike.

Seeing that everyone had finished eating Tatsumi asked the one question everyone had on their mind. "What's going on Su-san? Why are we still alive and how did we end up like…this?" He stared intently at the man he knew as a mentor and friend during their old life. The brunette was confused as to how all of this was possible. He had seen several teigu and even fought against different wielders during his time as an assassin, but he had never heard of an Imperial Arm capable of shattering the moon or perfectly reviving the dead as children.

All teigu defied human understanding but even the mystic weapons created by the first emperor had limits.

"I honestly don't know the answer to this question." Susanoo confessed, he had actually wanted to ask about the revolution but that could wait, "I myself have been searching for the same answer ever since I woke up in this land…fifteen years ago." His words shocked the others to their core.

'Fifteen years…' Lubbock had his jaw wide open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He died before his current company and was the first to wake up, followed by Mein, Tatsumi and finally Leone. However it seemed that Susanoo had arrived into this world way before them.

The first one to get out of shock was, surprisingly, Mein. "So you have spent fifteen years here… wherever we are…" She muttered furrowing her brows in thought. There was a silver lining to this whole mess. While they had no idea what happened to them, they apparently weren't deprived of information about the world. 'How…oddly convenient.'

Susanoo explained to them that he found them in an alleyway while on his way to give a report on his last mission. This raised several questions among the former assassins yet they currently had no way of getting the answers.

Seeing Mein motion for him to continue Susanoo went on with his explanation, "We are in Remnant, specifically in Martin Village in the Kingdom of Minstral."

"A Kingdom? Is it anything like the Empire?" Leone asked, the idea of fighting against another empire did not appeal to her. She had already lost enough in the last war.

"No, it's not like that. While it's called a Kingdom it's not run by a monarchy but democracy." Susanoo reassured the kids. "There are also three more kingdoms: Vacuo, Atlas and Vale. All four kingdoms are currently in a time of peace. I will explain about the kingdoms at a later date."

"The world of Remnant is also home to Faunus; basically a race of humans that have certain animal traits like horns or tails. There are cases of faunus that are harder to differentiate than humans as they tend to have traits that are more subtle like retractable claws. Leone and I would be considered faunus on this planet."

"Amazing~!" Tatsumi said with a childlike excitement in his eyes. The idea that there were other people with animal traits like Leone without the use of a teigu intrigued him.

"It truly is. But this world has its own dangers and neither the humans nor faunus are truly safe outside the walls of the kingdoms. They come clad in darkness bearing the name: Grimm."

"Grimm?" Lubbock asked, already disliking the name.

"The Grimm would be this world's equivalent of Danger Beasts, except these creatures only exist to kill Humans, Fuanus and their creations. Those whose dedicate their lives to protect the people from Grimm are called Hunters and are specially trained for this purpose at various training schools. I myself am a Huntsman."

"How strong are they?" Leone asked giddily, the thought of slaying these monsters filling her heart with excitement. During her days at Night Raid she participated in hunting various Danger Beasts either for food or training purposes. She was curious to whether these beasts could prove to be a sufficient challenge.

"Fairly strong…however I have never heard of a Grimm that would classify as a mega-class. The strongest we have knowledge of are the Goliaths and while they are incredibly difficult to kill they are not much of a threat compared to, say, a Destaghoul. Unlike the danger beasts, however, the Grimm are vast in number, and no one really knows where they came from.

"And these…hunters?" asked Lubbock.

"They are individuals who are trained for the purpose of exterminating Grimm. At times, they can also be hired for missions that are too dangerous for the average mercenary, or even jobs for the law enforcement…though I've met only a handful who could be ranked as General-class."

"So…," began Susanoo,"What about the revolution? Did we succeed?" He wanted to know what had become of Night Raid…Najenda…after he 'died'.

Leone smirked, "The revolutionary army was led by Najenda, providing a distraction for us to sneak in and kill Honest. Esdese had appeared after Tatsumi here died defeating Shikoutazer, but Akame was able to end her."

Susanoo's eyes widened in surprise when he heard about not only the legendary teigu of the First Emperor was real, but Tatsumi had managed to defeat something that had the capability of _eradicating_ entire armies. Tatsumi was not a weakling in anyway and had the potential of reaching General-class with a few more years of training but even with his abilities boosted by the Demon Armor he shouldn't have been able to even stand on equal ground to Shikoutazer. 'Unless…'

Tatsumi smiled. He was guilty about breaking his promise to her but he was glad that Akame was able to beat the crazy general. He often had nightmares about that psychopathic woman…and some inappropriate dreams of her every now and then…

Hey! He was a healthy teenage boy. Such a reaction was completely normal. 'I don't think Mein would agree with that reasoning if she ever found out.'

Everyone else was just as ecstatic about the Revolutionary Army's victory and silently prayed for the wellbeing of the reminders of Night Raid.

"Ok then," Susanoo started to collect the empty plates and put them in the sink to wash them later, "it's getting late so we should get to sleep, children shouldn't be up so late anyways." His jab at their age was met with retorts that could make a sailor blush. He grabbed Lubbock and Leone, the trouble makers of the group, and carried them towards their room with Leone under his arm and Lubbock over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Dammit! Let go Su-san, I can walk by myself!"

"Don't go treating us like brats you old man!"

Mein and Tatsumi, the relatively sane members of the group, wisely decided to go to get some sleep quickly. Despite being mentally older they had the limitation of seven year olds; not sleeping at the recommended times would not be healthy and most likely stunt their growth, and neither of them wanted to be short.

Didn't mean they were going to let the 'children' comment off so easily though.

"DAMMIT SUSANOO!"

* * *

 **I can guess what your thinking**

 **"Why Susanoo?"**

 **Well the answer is pretty simple: I'M THE FRIKKIN AUTHER THATS WHY!**

 **But in all seriousness, I had a legit reason for bringing Susanoo into the picture. Since Tatsumi and co. are a bunch of brats now they will need support. Those kickass weapons and dust aren't cheap you know? There are some other reasons but its mostly because I find it more convenient.**

 **So dont forget to review, favourite and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, Kuroi Tetsu here!**

 **Yeah, sorry about not updating for a couple of months. I had to study for my exams which I have next month. There was also the problem of my laptop going bonkers on me and also lack of wifi. I'll be fairly busy preppin myself for my final exams in July, and as someone who's terrible at studies I'm going to need all the help I can get.**

 **Now since you guys have heard my side of the story could you put away the pitch forks and torches. No, seriously put them away. I'll try to update as much as possible but until my exams are over you can expect go months without an update from me. Just a fair warning. I'll happily remind you all that I'm not quitting the story.**

 **Now! On with the show!**

 *****Sorry, Just had to correct a mistake. I wanted to change the last names 'cause I didnt like the previous ones*****

* * *

 _Tatsumi was running._

 _He never thought it would come to this. He believed he could face any enemy as long as he had his friends by his side and Incursio in his hands but that couldn't be more wrong._

 _His friends fled, abandoning him to his fate and Incursio_ shattered _with one strike from his foe. He had been running ever since, in a deserted city, running from Terror Incarnate. His breath became labored and his body became heavy. He stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to regain his strength._

" _Where do you think you are going?"_

 _The sweet voice of his doom asked with a giggle, making his body freeze. He slowly looked toward the owner of the voice while desperately wishing it was a dream._

 _There, right in front of him was a woman who's beauty could not be described with words. Her pale skin went well with the frilly wedding gown she wore, it brought focus to her modest breast. Her sky blue hair cascading down her back a white see through veil on her head. Any man who set their eyes on her would normally be hypnotized by the sheer beauty of the woman before her, insatantly groveling before her and fulfill her any desire. This was a normal reaction. The undeniable law of the universe. However…_

 _He was not a normal man._

 _Using the power of the terror in his heart, Tatsumi ran away screaming. He went into alleyways and stuck to the shadows. Using every trick in the book and more to put more distance between him and the threat. However, no matter how much he ran he heard the clacking of heels getting closer and closer by the minute._

 _Eventually, he ran into a dead end. He was boxed in and the walls seemed to be impossibly high. Turning back he whimpered as he saw the figure of his nightmare, calmly walking towards him, not even a bead of sweat on her angelic face._

" _Dear, I enjoyed the hunt, I truly did… but we should really stop with the foreplay." Her soft voice sent chills down Tatsumi's back as he desperately tried to look for an escape. "Now, let's continue with our honeymoon shall we?" She raised her hands, showing two items that spread terror in the brunettes heart._

 _In her left hand she held an ice blue whip. In her right hand she held a ball-gag._

 _It was then that Tatsumi gave in to despair. There was no escaping for a soul doomed with the love of a psychotic stalker Ice Queen._

* * *

" **Gyaaaaaaaaa."** The entire house shook with Tatsumi's scream of terror, waking up the other occupants of the room from their slumber, groans of frustration coming from three sources.

Tatsumi sat on the bed with the covers tossed aside, panting hard, shuddering every now and then as he remembered the contents of his dream.

He had been having recurring dreams about her for about a month, a lot of them with Esdese and him in compromising positions, and all of them scared the soul out of him. He was horrified of a woman who had a body that normally every man, and many women, would desire despite her reputation as the most ruthless woman in the Empire.

What scared him the most was how she could so easily look like a love-struck teenager. No matter how cute she looked, Tatsumi would always be left with shivers going up and down his spine. And it was not the good kind of shivers either. Every time he thought of Esdese he was left terrified… and strangely aroused.

Which was surprising since little brats like him could not get such a reaction due lacking the necessary hormones.

Maybe he did, maybe he did not. What would he know about biology?

He was sure he was not a masochist. He did not enjoy pain nor did he gain pleasure from it. So like always, he would chalk it up as a weird curse he received from that stalker of a general.

He caught a pillow aimed at his face and threw it back at the perpetrator without looking. He got up and made his way towards the bathroom while avoiding two more pillows on his way to start his daily morning ritual.

He splashed cold water against his face repeatedly, (he stood a small stool since nobody could bear to see that short reflection of themselves, their rebellious attitude unintentionally adding a sense of cuteness to the scene) as he attempted to wash away the latter part of today's dream to no avail. Trying to distract himself he tried to steer his thoughts towards the last six months as he got ready for the day.

It had been six months since they won the war and six months since they woke up in the world of Remnant (They decide to dub the event as 'The Awakening' to make it easier for reference. Also, Tatsumi and Lubbock decided that it was cooler than the 'chibification' crap that Lubbock had proposed). had not found a single clue about how such a thing was possible but they had not given hope. Most would not bother at all but Tatsumi had long since learned not to take things at face value.

They WOULD find the answers they were looking for.

…maybe after he grew a few feet first.

After brushing his teeth he exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen. As usual Susano'o was already awake at this god forsaken hour and cooking breakfast for the, as he liked to call them, little hellions. He greeted the elder faunus and poured himself a glass of orange juice which he quickly gulped down and took his bokken with him to train in the front yard.

This had been his typical morning routine for the past five months. It was similar to his routine back at Night Raid except a few differences. One of them being that this was an extremely watered down version of it. He was not arrogant enough to believe his seven year old body could survive his old fitness regime.

After a few laps around the house (which was not much different from their hideout at the Marg Highlands) and some stretches Tatsumi practiced his sword stances, shifting from one stance to another in fluid motions. While Tatsumi currently lacked the grace that Akame, and anyone else who dedicated their entire life to the blade had, he was well on his way to be called a true master of the blade.

Susano'o had awakened their aura after the group had told him of their decision to become Hunters. Even without communication he knew what was going through his fellow de-aged assassins' heads. With all they had experienced in the past there was no way they could have a mundane life. There was no way they would spend their second life as bystanders while others fought for them.

He had the blood of countless people on his hands, memories of fallen comrades haunting him, there was absolutely no way he could just put down his sword and forget everything that happened. No, they needed to fight, they needed a cause. As hunters they would again be fighting for the sake of the people but this time only against monsters.

The pay was also a pretty good bonus.

Unfortunately for them, Susano'o refused to train them unless they were physically ten years old. They were free to do their own training in the meantime, however he would only give them advanced training after they had reached the appropriate age.

At the end of the hour he was left out of breath, his arms felt like lead, and not for the first time he cursed his feeble body which was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Using the wooden sword as support he tried to even his breath using the breathing exercises he had learned in the past.

"Hah… hah… I lasted longer… hah… than before when I started but I'm nowhere near… where I used to be…" He panted out the words as he looked down in frustration and his grip tightened around the bokken.

As a child he was sorely lacking both the stamina and physical abilities to be considered an actual threat to even the most inexperienced of Grimm. Even with a real blade in his tiny hands he could not produce the necessary force to cut them down, nor would he be able to move out of the way in time to dodge their attacks.

He was weak.

Pathetically weak.

But-

"-that just means I just have to get stronger!" With renewed determination Tatsumi began swinging his sword, battling an unseen enemy, his aura already having numbed the soreness of his limbs.

Without a doubt he was getting stronger, even if it was at a frustratingly slow pace.

* * *

It was a little after half past eight when Tatsumi finished his morning training. He was lasting longer each day so he could not complain, and with the help of aura he would most likely surpass his past self this time around.

After taking a refreshing shower he went to the kitchen to get breakfast and was greeted by his friends, still in their pyjamas, who had just started eating, all except for Lubbock who was dozing off with his head in his palm and elbow on the table, no doubt tired after another late night of studying. The only one not in his pajamas was Susano'o who, being a neat freak, wore a black shirt and grey pants

Breakfast was a quiet affair at their home. There was no special reason. Unlike Susano'o none of them were morning people. So unless they had anything important to say they kept quiet and enjoyed the meal, or tried to get a few extra minutes of sleep like Lubbock.

After eating Susano'o coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. Tatsumi, seeing that Lubbock was still half asleep decided to help his friend out-

"Ow!"

-by knocking down the hand his head was resting in causing his face to impact the table.

Fully awake Lubbock glared and flipped him the bird at his attempts at looking innocent and planned on fully 'thanking' him on a later date while rubbing his nose. Susano'o smiled slightly at the antiques of the two children. After getting their attention he started talking.

"Today we are going into town-" Loud groans were his response, "I know you don't like going their but we need to buy things for the house. I'm also leaving on a mission tomorrow so you will have to stay with Lily until I get back." They instantly cheered up after the mention of Ol'Lily.

"Ugh. I have to return the books to the library anyway so it's a good time as any." Lubbock reluctantly admitted, getting a noise of agreement from Mein.

"Tatsumi and I have to return that game we borrowed last week." Leone added.

"Good." The elder faunus collected the plates to wash. "Now get ready. We'll leave in an hour."

With a half-hearted response the chibified assassins went to their room to get ready for a horrible day.

* * *

Martin Village was a small town near the walls of the Kingdom of Mistral. It had a population of about six thousand people (which is small when compared to the capital city with a population over a million) and is surrounded by a lush green forest which is home to a variety of wild life. While it was not as well developed as the capitol, it had mostly everything you would need for a comfortable life such as an arcade, a sports center, a shopping district.

For a small town it was highly prosperous. There were several tourist attractions around the town that brought hordes of tourists and with them a steady income for the town. There was no discrimination between genders or races and town also being a retirement home for many hunters who kept the fear of Grimm away with their daily patrols, so it was no surprise a large number of people in the region would come here for some R&R.

Despite the seemingly wondrous reputation of the town Tatsumi and his group never liked coming here unless it was actually necessary. It wasn't that they were being bullied or something, but the simple fact that the people were too wary of them to do anything.

At first they thought it was only their imagination, but later they confirmed that aside from the hunters most were not able to maintain eye-contact with the group of seven-and-a-half year olds kids. After asking their guardian they understood the problem.

None of the acted their age. They were admittedly childish at times but they refused to act like annoying snot nosed little brats. But the true reason people avoided the kids was because of their eyes.

They had eyes of someone who had fought tooth and nail for survival and had seen the more blood than anyone their age should see, not unlike some children that grew up on the harsh streets of Mistral. The hunters looked at them with pity while the civilians treated them like a ticking time bomb.

They didn't have many friends their age because their parents kept them away (that, and Leone and Mein may have used a small blast of killing intent to scare off a few girls who were getting too close to Tatsumi for comfort, but nobody needed to know that), very few being brave-or oblivious- enough to hold a conversation with them for more than two minutes.

The main reason nobody minded their presence was because they were under the guardianship of Susano'o who was a well-respected figure in the Hunter Community and the town. If he said the children were safe then there was no reason to doubt his words.

After walking into the town the group separated to get to their separate destinations.

Lubbock and Mein went to the library to return the books they were carrying in their backpack.

Tatsumi followed Susano'o to Lily's house to make preparations for their stay.

Leone went off to return the game she borrowed… and con some gullible fool into treating her to some very expensive ice-cream.

She may have lost her curves but that did not mean she was powerless. After weeks of failed experiments she had discovered the perfect scam which was surprisingly more effective than her usual provocative methods. As it turned out, people would bend over backwards for an adorable child, her cat ears only boosting the effect.

Truly, the power of Moe was Terrifying.

* * *

Tatsumi and Susano'o made their way to a weapon shop named Ol' Lilly's Armory. It was a fairly large store owned by one of the retired hunters which sold a wide variety of high quality weapons, some of them personally crafted by the owner. Stepping in the found the no one manning the counter, only a small bell with a sign that read 'Ring Me'. Tatsumi didn't waste time in doing just that.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

RING! RING! RING! RING!

RING! RING! RING!

RING!

…

RING! RING! RING!

"I'm coming okay!? Just give me a damn minute!" A feminine voice screamed from the next room, and in a few minutes the back door opened to reveal an annoyed pale skinned young woman in her late teens. She had pink hair with a white hairpin keeping the bangs out if her eyes which were a darker shade of the color. Her clothes looked more like a waitress's outfit; a dark red top with puffed sleeves, a flared skirt of the same color and a white apron over it and a red ribbon atop her modest chest.

"Alright who's the little-" The woman started but stopped when she laid her eyes on the bull faunus, "Ah, good morning Mr. Arashi!" she said excitedly. The woman's smile left her face and was replaced with a scowl as she set her eyes on the man's young companion who was smiling innocently with his hand still on the bell. "And hello to you too Snapdragon." She said in neutral tone. Her fingers twitched when the boy's smile became less innocent and more mischievous upon hearing her tone.

A month after The Awakening Susano'o had the de-aged assassins officially registered into the system. Not having the correct documents would only bring trouble in the long run. Being in the system would not draw attention to themselves. As per Susano's instructions they immediately filled the all the details except for one small but crucial detail.

Their last name.

In their old world last names were only given to nobles. Commoners had to rise through the ranks to earn such a privilege. So the three of the four children were excited at the prospect of having their own last names. Lubbock used to be a noble born himself but he threw it all away for the one he loved. He wasn't as excited as the others but he was interested.

Selecting a last name was surprisingly difficult, the whole process taking almost a week. A lot of the names were either too flashy, too simple, or just plain ridiculous. After countless arguments, some resulting in all out brawls, they had made their final decisions.

Tatsumi and Lubbock choose the name Snapdragon(1), making them brothers. They definitely acted the part.

Leone had chosen Delphinia(2).

Mein had chosen Iris(3).

Each name represented an aspect of them, a part which they had the most pride in.

After that day Tatsumi Anguis and his brother Lubbock Anguis, along with Leone Bellua and Mein Surculus were officially under the guardianship of Susano'o Arashi(4). It took a few weeks for them to get used to the addition to their name.

Susano'o coughed into his hand to get the young woman's attention and stop his young charge from further antagonizing the woman.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Lizbeth. I was looking for Lily. Where might I find him?"

"Locked up in his study as usual. Hasn't come out for a few days actually." Lizbeth replied with a roll of her eyes. "And please call me Liz. You have been loyal to us for years so there's no need to be so polite. Master and the menace following you around sure aren't." She said peaking at a smiling Tatsumi.

"Yes, but as an adult I have to set an example." Either Lizbeth didn't notice jab at her teacher or simply didn't care as she organized the papers on the counter.

The back door opened and out came a buff man around about Susano'o's height. He had messy black hair and equally messy beard with a mustache and looked like he hadn't showered in days. His skin was the color of almonds and had dark brown eyes. He wore black trousers and a brown shirt with its sleeves pull up to the elbows. His face broke up in a toothy grin when he noticed his guests.

"Oh, Suzy my boy!" the man walked over and bear hugged the faunus. "Glad to see you lad!" Letting Susano'o go he bent down and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "So! What can I do for ya today?"

"Can you look after the kids for me? I have to go on a mission and I do not think I can return for at least a week."

"Of course Laddie! You an' the kids will always be welcome here!" Lizbeth sighed in defeat. Her teacher seems to not see the little hell spawns as she does. He did not understand the horror of looking after four hyperactive little brats with creativity and intelligence that surpassed their peers. Worst is that she would be subjected to their 'projects'.

The door of the shop opened and three-fourths of the chibi assassin quartet ran in. Mein and Lubbock were carrying a couple of books on their hands and Leone…

"Is that ice-cream?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yup!"

"Another loli-con tourist?"

Leone only nodded her head in victory.

The adults already accustomed to their antics ignored the little criminal mastermind as they discussed what to do with the kids, Lizbeth hopping she could convince her teacher not to put her on baby-sitting duty. She was an apprentice weapons and armor crafter, not a baby-sitter dammit!

* * *

 **Ok done!**

 **Tatsumi is traumatized but continues on with his training. Leone is up to her old habits again. And two new characters to the story.**

 **Why did I use Lizbeth from SAO? Because I felt like it. And this cute blacksmith is from the abridged version. So be sure to expect a touch of insanity like any character from that universe.**

 **Also, You thought Lily was a woman right? That was just some bullshit I came up with while half asleep. Seemed good material for a chuckle. If you are wondering who Ol'Lily is based on… I'm not telling you yet. But if you can guess then you get a cookie from Ruby's secret stash. Clue: a lesser known figure from US history with connections with past presidents. He is not recorded in books you won't find him. Google search him.**

 **Snapdragon= symbolizes graciousness and strength. in most mythology dragons are the epitome of strength. Also both have dragon based teigu.**

 **Delphinia= delphinium, which symbolizes big-heartedness and fun. Matches Leone's personality.**

 **Iris= It generally means eloquence, but different colours mean different things. Also iris like the eye.**

 **Each of their last names are based on a flower. Their future team name is Tillium (TLLM), a flower, so I want to stick to the theme.**

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **See ya!**


	4. PLEASE READ

**AN:**

Yeah... I know I havnt uploaded in a good while but at the moment I dont have any free time to spare. My final examinations start in 1.5 months. On top of that the charger for my laptop broke, so I cant do any work with the battery dead or access any of my files. Im using a tablet to type this note down.

Sorry about being such a downer but I will not be able to update the story until my exams are over. I really do wanna pass this time.

So very sorry about this and wish me luck. Im sure as hell gonna need it.


End file.
